This invention relates generally to an exercising device, and more particularly to a seat assembly for mounting on an exercising device or bicycle a seat which is movable.
Exercising devices are widely known as are the more specific bicycle-like exercisers. It is also well known that these bicycle-like exercisers provide a rider with a mechanism that assists him in achieving a large amount of physical exercise.
Generally, these devices are constructed so that pedaling or similar leg action is the primary physical activity of the rider. If this were the only activity undertaken by the rider, he would only be exercising his legs and would be neglecting the exercise of the remainder of his body. In order to stimulate the rider to exercise other portions of his body, exercising devices sometimes include movable handlebars or movable seats. If the handlebars are movable and the seat is completely stationary, the rider is permitted to sit and rest his body while his arms and legs are exercising. On the other hand, including a movable seat will tend to increase the extent and variety of muscular exercise experienced by the rider. Because of the moving seat, the rider is induced to exercise his entire body while operating the device. The action of the moving seat causes alternate bending and stretching of the rider's body and tends to loosen as well as strengthen the rider's body muscles.
In most situations, however, a movable seat is mechanically aided. This mechanical assistance reduces the physical exertion of the rider, and, therefore, also reduces the benefits derived from his exercise. It is desirable from an exercise point of view to have all moving parts independent of the action or movement of other moving parts. Further, it is desirable to have the seat movable to a multiplicity of positions so that the nature and variety of exercise is increased. In pedaling of the device, pumping of the handlebars, and reciprocation of the seat are all completely disjoint and randomly diffusive, the rider is subjected to an infinite variety of bending and stretching activities that require increased exertion. In addition, he must exert the maximum amount of effort through each portion of his body to maintain all parts of the exercising device in motion since all are unaided mechanically. In such a circumstance, the rider derives the greatest amount of benefit from his exercise.
Others have proposed movable seats for bicycles or exercising devices. The movement of these seats is intended to provide additional means for powering the device, enlarging the variety of exercise, or merely simulating the action of a horse. For example, Pietsch U.S. Pat. No. 697,104 and Batchelor U.S. Pat. No. 749,153 both show bicycles driven by pumping handlebars and have seats which are mounted to slide back and forth. In Pietsch, the rider is aided in moving the handlebars by the pedals driven by his feet. The seat is freely movable horizontally in accordance with the movement of the rider. In Batchelor, the seat is moved horizontally by the action of the handlebars. Both permit the rider to place his entire body weight on the seat and thereby rest.
Toense U.S. Pat. No. 425,471, Merill U.S. Pat. No. 579,002, Bell U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,252,156 and 2,642,288, and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,747 all show bicycles or exercising devices with vertically reciprocating seats. The movement of the seat in all of the above appears to be aided by the action of the feet on the pedals. It is also intended to some extent in these devices that the movement of the rider aid in the pedalling or propulsion of the devices. Merill also shows a strap for maintaining the seat in contact with the rider.
All of these existing methods for constructing a movable seat lack the capability of providing a seat whose movement depends solely on the action of the rider and which has a multiplicity of operative positions that fulfill the objectives of exercise. The present invention overcomes these inadequacies of the prior art.